Salvation is (Not) Machine
by SundaySounds
Summary: Gendo has a new plan to return Yui to the land of the living. A new ally joins Shinji Ikari in the war against the Angels, setting forth a chain of events which will forever change the world. Are theses changes for the better? Is humanity worthy of Salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for taking the time to read this! The first chapter is more a prelude to the actual first chapter (which will be posted at the same time!). This is my first story so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I suppose I can share a little bit about my writing. I try to write at least an hour a day, at least with my current job. That means I can probably get a chapter out every other week or so at the current pace. I will be posting links to spotify playlist for each character that uses an SDAT.

This story is something I have thought about for a while. It will be pulling elements from NGE, rebuilds as well as the manga. This story is going to be nowhere close to cannon, Shinji is going to be a little braver (thanks to the power of plot and time jumps), Rei is no longer a clone of his mother (Gendo's motive for this will be explained, I promise), a new pilot from America will be introduced and form a bond with Shinji that will forever change how he views the world.

All comments and suggestions are welcome so don't be shy about reviews!

 **Shinji's playlist: Track 1: Johann Sebastian Bach "Unoccupied Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major"**

 **Track 2: Pachelbel "Canon and Gigue in D Major for 3 Violins and Continuo**

 _Another unfamiliar ceiling._ Shinji thought, staring at the fluorescent light in his hospital room. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, wincing slightly when he touched his right eye. "That's right….the Angel...And I…" he trailed off to nobody. His head ached, but he tried to recall exactly what had happened the evening before. He remembered Sachiel grabbing the Evangelion and its cranium being punctured, but as to what happened afterwards and how he had gotten here… it was hidden behind a fog he couldn't shake.

Shinji disconnected himself from the machines, eliciting a series of alarms at the nurses station, and wandered out into the hallway. He found himself staring out the windows lining the hall. He could see the the large pyramid housing Nerv headquarters adjacent to the lake. It appears to be day time, but he was unsure if the lighting was from the sun or if it was manmade. He found himself thinking about the eva, how the scent inside the entry plug was...familiar. He knew he had smelled something beneath the initial smell of blood.

His daydreaming was broken by a girl on a gurney being wheeled by him. She appeared to be asleep, and her long blue hair was dishevelled. She had a cast on one arm and a bandage over one of her eyes. _She's the girl they were going to put into the Eva...I wonder how she got those injuries._

"Glad to see you awake Shinji." Misato said with an almost schoolgirl vigor in her voice. Shinji just about leapt out of his skin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He scowled at her.

Misato giggled, brushing some of her long purple hair out of her face. "You know, hospital gowns don't really suit you. How about you get dressed and we can take a walk down to the housing authority?" Shinji nodded and hurried to get changed. He was happy to be leaving the hospital so soon.

Shinji was staring at the floor as Misato attempted to direct them to the housing authority offices. "So….what happened last night?" He asked, his eyes glued to the floor.

Misato put a finger up to her chin, as if to think about how to word her answer. "You really don't remember? I mean, you were knocked out by the time we had gotten to you, although I assumed it was from exhaustion." She recounted the tale of how Eva Unit 01 went beserk, how it snapped the arms of Sachiel like they were twigs, and finally how Sachiel, in an attempt to take its enemy with it has detonated itself on Unit 01.

"So what exactly is an Eva?" Shinji said, still not making eye contact.

Misato pondered how to answer the question for a moment. "They are the key to saving humanity."

Shinji, not satisfied with the answer probed further, "But...how? And what does my father have to do with all of this?"

Misato shook her head, "You really don't know, do you? Your father runs Nerv. This is his life's work, to defeat the angels...and to protect humanity. Ah, here we are!" Misato opened the door to the housing authority office for Shinji and they both entered.

* * *

"You heard me Ritsuko, Shinji is gonna come live with me." Misato said jovially into the phone while twirling some of her hair around her finger. "He was really opposed to it, any idea why?"

Ritsuko sighed on the other side of the phone, "I can only assume he has trouble socially, I mean, he was abandoned by his father and sent to live with a teacher for the past….12 years?"

Misato stole glance at Shinji, who was sitting on the floor listening to his SDAT. "Well he will get plenty of social interaction with me."

Ritsuko replied, "Uh-huh."

"And don't worry, I promise not to make a pass at him or anything." Misato managed to say through her giggling. "How could you ever think that Misato?! He is fourteen!" Misato pulled the phone away from her ear laughing, "Guess she still can't take a joke."

* * *

The Renault Alpine bounced along the road, barely able to stay within the confines of its lane. _I think I'm going to be sick_ Shinji thought. "How about dinner to celebrate my new roommate?"

Shinji looked at Misato with a puzzled look on his face, "Do you mean… me?"

She nodded, "Well who else would I mean?"

Shinji looked back at the dashboard, "I don't understand celebrating anything though." Misato stomped on the breaks, partly for dramatic effect, partly because she almost blew through a stop light.

"Shinji, you did great things back there. Now I know it's painful. I do, but you have the support of all of Ner….no, all of the world behind you. Without you to pilot Unit 01… where would we be now?"

Shinji thought for a moment, _Where would they be? What do the angels want? Why am I the pilot?_ He opened his mouth to try to answer, but before he could he was cut off, "You know what? We are going to make a pit stop somewhere, hold on."

The Renault Alpine was parked on a large hill overlooking what should be Tokyo-3. "What are we doing here?" Shinji asked, leaning over the guardrail.

"Hold on...Keep looking….Right….now." Alarms began to sound in the distance, the grounds opened up and buildings began to rise.

"It's like the buildings are growing, Misato….amazing."

Misato beamed, "This is Tokyo-3! A fortress to protect mankind against the threat of the angels. This… this is what you fought to protect, Shinji. There are a lot of people who live here, a lot of people who will need your protection. Now, they won't know that you protect them, we have to keep that a secret. They won't be grateful, they may even be angry with you, but what Nerv does is for the benefit of mankind." Shinji stared, long and hard at Tokyo-3 as people began to come out of the shelters and go about their lives.

Cars began to navigate the streets below them. He looked at Misato and nodded, "Okay, I want to help."

Misato laughed, and slapped him on the back, "That's great, but I don't want you to rush into this decision. It is not one that can be made lightly…" Shinji didn't know why, but Misato made him feel at ease, like he could open up to her. Maybe it was because she treated him like an adult. "Hey, I'm hungry, let's go pick up some food and relax." Misato nodded, and they got into the car and drove away.

Shinji and Misato stood outside the door to their apartment. "Well….why don't you go in? This is your home, too." Misato pointed out.

 _My home?_ Shinji pondered on it. "My home, thank you." He said before stepping inside, "I'm home….oh my…"

Misato giggled, scratching the back of her head, "I just moved in myself, I guess it's a little messy." Shinji stared at the piles of empty microwave dinner containers strewn about the mountains of empty beer cans. "I'm going to go take a shower, can you put the food away?" Misato said, already walking into the bathroom. _Beer….microwave dinners...Does she have anything healthy?_ He sighed to himself as he gathered up a handful of garbage bags and began to pick up the trash.

 _I hope it's not too messy for him here._ Misato thought, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. _I wonder if he wants to pilot the Eva to get recognition from his father…_ She squeezed conditioner into her hands and ran them through her hair. _I suppose it doesn't matter why Shinji, so long as he pilots._ Misato finished washing herself off, wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out into the kitchen. "Wow, good job Shinji. I don't think it's been this clean since I moved in." Misato laughed to herself as she looked around her apartment, bags of trash and empty beer cans sat by the entrance to the apartment, the counters were wiped clean, and water was boiling for tea. Shinji walked into the kitchen from his room, staring at Misato in nothing but a towel, his mouth slightly agape. "Hey, don't get any ideas there kid." Misato said, waving a finger at Shinji, breaking his trance. "Go get in the shower I will prepare dinner." He wordlessly nodded and made his way into the bathroom, as Misato pulled a beer from the fridge and decided on which microwave meal to have.

.

"Mi-mi-misato!" Shinji ran out of the bathroom completely naked. "There's a-a-a thing in the bathroom!" Misato Sipped her beer, staring at Shinji's nakedness.

"A what?" She asked. As if to answer her question, a penguin marched out of the bathroom squawking with each step to his refrigerator. Turning to Shinji, he squawked again before stepping inside. Misato giggled, "Oh him! He's a warm water penguin, his name is PenPen!" She took another swig of beer, "By the way, you should either get in the bath or get dressed." He looked down, embarrassed and ran back into the bathroom.

Shinji found himself staring at the ceiling again. "Misato Katsuragi of Nerv…" He said out loud. _She's not bad...kinda nice. A bit of a slob though._ He submerged his head underwater, rinsing the shampoo from it. He sat underwater for as long as he could before coming back up. _Pilot the Eva? I know I said I would… I should learn more about it though…_

"Shinji! Dinner is ready!" He hear Misato call, so he drained the bathtub and dried himself off. Shinji changed into a pair of blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Shinji poked his food with his chopsticks, wondering if it was even edible. "It's really not that bad, once you get used to it!" Misato said in between shoveling the "food" into her mouth and finishing her beer. She eyed Shinji, "We will need to divvy up the chores...and since I pay the rent here, I think it's fair that you do the majority of them."

Shinji looked up from his food, "Okay."

Misato stared at him blankly _It was only a joke…_ "Are you serious about considering joining Nerv? If so, you will have to meet with the commander and vice commander."

Shinji thought on this before replying. The thought of meeting with his father made him almost visibly shudder. They had not spoken for years, but if he wanted to help people he knew what he had to do. "Okay, I will meet with my father."

* * *

Vice commander Kozo Fuyutsuki sat across from Gendo Ikari. The light coming into the commander's office seemed to dance and contort along the black floor and walls. "So you are saying that you want your son here?" Fuyutsuki asked, trying to wrap his head around what Gendo had just said.

Gendo nodded, "Yes, I believe that he may be a key piece in this puzzle. He may be the only one who can start Instrumentality."

Fuyutsuki ran a hand through his silver hair, "You know… that you may have to be more of a...father to him"

Gendo grunted in reply, "I will do what is necessary."

The older gentleman nodded, "Send him to me once he is done with you." Fuyutsuki left Gendo at his desk. Gendo sat for what seemed like forever with his eyes closed, _Yui… if all goes according to plan… I will be able to see you once again._

Shinji laid in bed, listening to his SDAT, playing the same track over and over. He heard a knock on his door, but did not turn towards it once the door opened. "Shinji. You did a good thing today. A lot of people are still alive thanks to your efforts. Do not forget that. I know that things between you and your father are not ideal, but remember that you mustn't run away," With that Misato gently closed the door to Shinji's room and went to bed herself.

 **Next day**

Shinji Ikari stood in his father's office a large wooden desk was the only thing between them. Gendo motioned for the boy to sit, which Shinji did. Gendo sat as well, placed his elbows on the desk, interlaced his fingers and stared at Shinji. Shinji returned his father's gaze as minutes passed. "It has come to my understanding that you want to join Nerv, is that correct?" Shinji nodded. "You know that once you join, it is not something that you can run away from correct?" Shinji hesitated before nodding again. Gendo straightened himself in his chair, "Now you will receive compensation as an employee of Nerv. Do you have any questions for me?"

Shinji nodded, "Why did you need me exactly?"

Gendo did not expect this question, though his face never showed it. "You were the only one who could pilot Unit 01." Shinji sat silently for a while before Gendo broke the silence, "If you have nothing else to say, you may leave. Vice commander Fuyutsuki is down the hall." Shinji stood without another word and turned to go. He reached the door when Gendo spoke once more, "You did…" He struggled to find the correct word for the situation, "Adequate in dealing with the angel." Gendo never saw the grin creep across Shinji's face as he walked out the door.

Shinji knocked on the door to vice commander Fuyutsukis office. "Please, Shinji, come in." Came a voice from inside. Shinji entered, noticing how different this room was to the one his father occupied. It has solid wooden floors and was dimly lit, there was no desk, only two cushions with a chess board in between them. An older gentleman, judging by his gray hair held out a hand "Vice commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, nice to meet you Shinji Ikari."

Shinji shook his hand before muttering, "You too, sir."

Kozo shook his head, "No need for such formalities right now. Please, call my Kozo. Please sit. Would you like some tea?" Shinji nodded while taking his seat on the floor. Kozo walked up to Shinji, handing him a cup of tea before taking a seat. They sat in silence for a moment before the older gentleman took a Queen's pawn and moved it to d4.

Shinji stared at the pieces for a good minute, thinking whether to accept the queen's gambit Kozo had proposed. "Shinji, do you know who I am?" Kozo asked, staring deeply into Shinji's eyes. Shinji moved uncomfortably in his spot, before moving his pawn to accept the gambit.

"You are Kozo Fuyutsuki Vice comm-" The vice commander held up hand, "While that is true, do you know what I did before this," he waved his hand upwards, "before all of Nerv?" Shinji shook his head. "I taught. I taught many students before Second Impact. I taught at a college. Your mother….she was a student of mine, as was your father was too, of sorts." Shinji stared at the man, longing to hear what more he had to say. Before continuing to speak, Kozo took his move, "Your father's work, is a continuation of your mothers… I bet you didn't know that."

Shinji played his move. "I did not…"

Kozo nodded, taking a piece that Shinji had just moved. "How many pieces do you play chess with Shinji?"

Shinji looked at him quizzically, "16 pieces I think." Kozo ran a hand through his grey hair, shaking his head that Shinji was incorrect. Shinji leaned over the chessboard and began counting the black pieces. "I have 16 pieces…"

Kozo interrupted him, "Yes. But that is not how many pieces you play with." Shinji tilted his head slightly, confused. Kozo continued, "You play with 32 pieces. Each move you make, whether you know it or not invariably affects how the opponent will play subsequent moves, do you follow?"

Shinji nodded, "I think so."

Kozo took a sip of tea, "So with that in mind, the work your father does is like chess. The difference is, he doesnt have only 32 pieces on the board, his has many, many times more. You are a piece now, an important one. Do not forget that." Kozo sighed, "That is not to say that your father doesn't care about you, quite the contrary actually. He just never knows how to express his emotions... " Shinji nodded, realizing it was his turn to play. "Shinji, things will be tough, but you must stick it out. The work your father does is noble, it can change all of humanity for the better." Shinji took his move. Kozo examined the board before looking at Shinji, "You have to get to your first synchronization test. Please remember the words I have said to you."

"Ye-yes sir. I will" Shinji said, standing up.

"We will continue this game next time we have a free moment." Kozo said as Shinji was exiting the room.

 _My father...cares about me?_ Shinji thought. It didn't seem to be possible to him. He pondered on everything the vice commander told him as he walked down to the sync test room.

Before he knew it Shinji stood in front of the door to the sync test room. The doors slid open before Shinji had a chance to press the button. Just like when he was in the elevator with Misato, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stood in front of him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. "You are late, go get changed." She handed him what appeared to be a blue and white diving suit and pointed down the hallway to the changing room.

Shinji put on the suit and wandered back into the test room, "Ummm Dr. Akagi… it doesn't seem to fit." Shinji walked into the room looking like a deflated balloon. Ristuko laughed, being joined in by several members of her team, causing blood to rush to Shinji's cheeks. He tried averting his eyes.

"Look, just press-" Ritsuko approached him, pressing a button on his wrist, causing the suit to compress tightly around his body, "this button."

Shinji looked down in shame, "Oh... I see…" Ritsuko pointed him through some doors and into a room with a pool and six entry plugs. Over the loudspeaker he heard Ristuko say, "Get into the entry plug labeled 01." Shinji swam to it and climbed in, as it filled with LCL he choked slightly on it. _Ugh… I don't every think I will get used to that._ A picture of Ristuko appeared in front of him as he heard her team talking in the background, "Connecting main power...first stage connection initiated...Commencing secondary contacts. A-10 nerve connections, normal." Ritsuko nodded, looking back at Shinji, "Okay, I am going to need you to just concentrate." Shinji responded, "Okay." "Bidirectional circuits are open… Synchronization rate is at… 62.8%" Ritsuko seemed shocked at hearing that last part. "Okay Shinji. Keep concentrating. This will be over in a few minutes…"

* * *

Rei slept soundly on her hospital bed amid the beeps and whirs of the machines that were hooked up to her. Her long hair bad been tied into twin tails before she fell asleep when she had arrived. The door to her room opened and Gendo Ikari walked into the room, causing the motion sensor lights to activate. Rei opened her eyes, rubbing any sleepiness from them. She stared at Gendo, her eyes holding no emotion in them. "How are you feeling Rei?" Gendo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel fine commander." Rei replied, as she did a smile crept over Gendo's face. He took a seat next to her.

" I need you to do something for me." He said, the next part made him feel a little uncomfortable asking her. "I would like you to get closer to the pilot of unit 01." Rei continued to stare at her commander, seemingly seeing through his tinted glasses and into the depths of his soul. She nodded. "He is going to be important to our project soon, as you are. I just need to ensure that he will stay here and put in the effort necessary to bring it to fruition." Rei nodded again. Gendo patted her shoulder, "Good, now get some rest. We will need to continue with the tests soon. We only have 3 more years to prepare for the next angel attack."

With that, Gendo left the room without another word. The machines noises lulled Rei back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs:**

 **Shinji's playlist: Track 3 Verdi "Messa de Requiem: II Sequence 1"**

 **Thomas' playlist - Track one: Kiss "Detroit Rock City"**

 **Case Study: Rei Ayanami. May 3, 2017**

Rei Ayanami sat alone in the office of Gendo Ikari. She was reading a book lent to her by her commander on human psychology. Her reading was interrupted when Gendo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting Rei. You wanted to talk?"

Rei placed the book back into her back. "Yes commander." She flattened down her skirt and looked into Gendo's eyes, as she has been told is the proper thing to do while communicating. He had taken his seat behind his desk, his eyes met Rei's. "You wanted me to get closer to Pilot Ikari, correct?" Gendo nodded his approval. "Then I think it is easier accomplished if I could...feel emotions around him." Gendo thought on this, his face remained stoic, not allowing Rei to decipher what was going on in the man's head.

"You wish to feel things?" Rei nodded, muttering a yes. "You are aware then, of the medications prescribed to you which suppress emotions I can assume." She nodded approval again, this time her yes was barely above a whisper. "Do you know what repercussions there could be?"

"No commander. However, in the mission to approach pilot Ikari, I believe that the best way to do as such is to appeal to his want to be close to others. He is afraid to do this, but if I show him that I am...unafraid of my emotions then he will open up to me."

Gendo thought on what Rei had mentioned. She was not incorrect, however this would make her more difficult to control. He eventually decided that the possibility of insubordination on her part would be less of a threat then the loss of the third child. "I will make the call to Dr. Akagi. I am sure she will want to speak with you."

Rei nodded and collected herself. "Thank you, Commander." She said, turning to make her way out of the office.

 **May 5, 2017**

The haze that surrounded Rei had begun to lift. She was becoming aware of changes around her, and more importantly within her. The most important change, she would assert, was the ability to see and detect the AT-field which comprised each and every human. She could feel their emotions and the ties which bound them. Humans, she determined, while being mostly separated spent a great deal of time associating with one another, causing AT-fields to change and distort in a most magical way.

Shinji's AT-field was calm and cool, it yearned to be close to people, but didn't seem to know how to achieve such things. The first time she saw him she yearned to ease the emptiness within his AT-field. She knew why she was created, to serve as a catalyst for Gendo's plan, but maybe she was a universally appointed sentinel here to keep the darkness away from Shinji's heart.

 **July 21, 2018**

Shinji Ikari sat on the couch in the apartment shared by himself and Misato. He sat alone in the house with his eyes closed, listening to his SDAT, thinking about the event in his life leading up to today. He had been a pilot now for nearly three years, despite the lack of any more angels appearing. He went to synchronization tests every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and even got his average synchronization up to a respectable 75%. It was not as high as the famed second child, but Shinji never cared for being the best, he just wanted to do his part. After his battle Sachiel, the third angel he met two friends, Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara, who (despite the latter beating him up on his first day at school) helped pushed Shinji into being a slightly more sociable person. He had even developed a friendship with Rei Ayanami, the mysterious blue haired girl who rarely spoke, although it appeared that she enjoyed his attention. His train of thought was broken when a certain Major flung open the door to the apartment. Misato claimed earlier that she had "big news" to share with him when she got home, so he had stayed up waiting for her. She threw he jacket lazily onto the couch, barely missing Shinji himself. Without saying a word she made for the refrigerator, pulled out a beer and proceeded to down its contents with impressive speed. She sighed and grabbed another before throwing herself onto the couch next to Shinji.

"So, what's the big news?" Shinji asked, pausing his SDAT and taking a look at Misato.

Misato stared at her beer glumly. She finally took a swig, and proceeded to stare at her can. "Shinji, there are new orders. It will be made official tomorrow, but I wanted you to hear it from me today." Shinji furrowed his brow, awaiting more. "You see- how should I put this- you are going to be the leader of the Evangelion units. I mean, you are still under my direction, but you are the team leader." Shinji game her a questioning look and opened his mouth to speak. "That's not all. You also will be moving. You will be moving to an apartment closer to an entrance for the Geofront. You will also be required to live with Rei. Something about they want you to work together or something. I have been requested to move into the same apartment building to make sure things don't go too...poorly."

Shinji thought over what his guardian had just told him. "So you mean we will no longer live together?" Misato shook her head. "I am also supposed to lead Ayanami when the angels come? Why me?"

Misato took another sip of beer, "Well, it's not just Ayanami. There are two other pilots who will be arriving tomorrow. Asuka Langley Soryu and...a….Thomas Porter. As for why you were chosen to lead them, you are the only pilot with actual experience in facing an angel."

Shinji groaned, tossing his head backwards into the couch. "We both know I didn't do anything in that fight! The Eva went berserk! What if I don't want to do it? What if I don't want the responsibility?" He found himself staring at the ceiling.

Misato chuckled, running her fingers through her hair, "We both know that you will do it." She grinned, "Plus you will be able to order Rei around." Shinji eyed her suspiciously. "Who knows what kind of things you could make her do." Misato lightly elbowed him in the ribs while raising her eyebrows at him.

The blood instantly ran to Shinjis cheeks, as if there was a fire burning just under the skin. "Mi-mi-misato! I don't think of Ay-aynami like that!" He tried to avoid her look by standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room. "I am going to get packed and go to sleep." He said, without making eye contact with his guardian. His cheeks burned the entire way into his bedroom. After he shut the door he could hear the popping of another can of beer and the television turned on. He stared at his things for a long while before he began carefully packing them into boxes.

 **The next day**

It was quiet the next morning at NERV, the personnel took their time sitting at the desks drinking coffee and being sociable with one another. Misato sat alongside her longtime friend joking, generally at the blonde's expense. Ritsuko would grimace at each joke, making Misato throw back her head in laughter. "Well, Rits, I suppose I should go meet with the new pilots." She stretched as she stood, "They have a sync test with you later, right?" Ritsuko nodded, pulling a cigarette from the box in her pocket. "You know Rits those aren't good for ya?"

Ritsuko shrugged, "You know what they say about old habits." As she stood and made her way out of the Major's office. On her way out the door she turned and said to Misato, "If I see the children I will send them this way."

Misato nodded, not taking her eyes off the folders in front of her. _We really should not be calling them children anymore. Some of them are almost 18._ She shook her head and finished her black coffee. Considering how long the days were at NERV she decided that a second cup of coffee would not hurt, and went in search of a fresh pot.

The Major's office had never been considered a clean one, especially not to Shinji's standards. As Shinji sat in front of Misato's desk he could not help but notice the lack of clutter atop it, instead there were four sealed manilla folders. The book cases along the walls were in some sort of order, instead of half of them being pulled out or missing. To his right Rei Ayanami sat, staring off at something seemingly far away. He could see the distance in her crimson eyes, which flickered to life when she noticed him staring at her. A small semblance of a smile creeped up her face, "Is there something I can help you with Pilot Ikari? Do I have something on my face or in my hair?" She began to run her fingers through one of her twin pigtails that draped over her school uniform.

Shinji managed to stammer out, "N-no Rei, sorry, you just seemed to be looking out somewhere. Also, please call me Shinji."

"If that is what you wish Pi-...Shinji." She smiled, a slight blush began to form on her cheeks, when the door opened.

"You know Misato, those cots on the _Over the Rainbow_ are terrible for my back! I just don't get how anyone can possibly sle-" A fiery redhead stomped into the room, following Major Katsuragi. "Is this them?" She asked, pointing at the only two other people in the room. "Hello, my name is Asuka Langley Soryu, pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, pleased to meet you." Shinji must not have answered fast enough as she continued, "What is he, some sort of idiot?"

Shinji shook himself awake, bowed and replied, "I am Shinji Ikari, pilot of- wait, did you just call me an idiot." He stood up glaring at the redhead, cobalt met cerulean at she met his glare.

"Asuka, this is Shinji," Misato began, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "your Evangelion team leader." At this Rei picked her head up and stared at her purple haired superior.

"What is his sync ratio? I know that he has not broken my record, why am I not the team leader?" Asuka asked, pouting her lip as much as possible.

"Asuka, please just sit, we are still awaiting the arrival of one more-" The door to her office opened and in walked the faux blonde, Ritsuko followed by a young man. "Ah, here he is. Please sit down." Asuka took a seat next to Rei and the newcomer took the one next to Asuka, who eyed him suspiciously. On her way out Ritsuko muttered something about being a scientist and not a babysitter to some brats who cannot find their way around NERV.

"Ahem." Misato cleared her throat gathering the attention of all the pilots. "So, you four are the pilots of Eva Units 00, 01, 02 and 08. With the dissolution of the majority of the Vatican treaty Japan is allowed to acquire and house all four eva units, as well as their pilots. Thanks to Commander Ikari's persuasion and the combined efforts of NERV branches in Germany and America we now have all of you. The MAGI system estimates that soon there will be an angel attack, which is why you have all been brought in. We believe that the angels will continue attacking Tokyo 3, hence why you are all in one location. Now as I already told Asuka, Shinji Ikari is your team leader." This got a snort out of Asuka as she crossed her arms. "In the event that I am unable to provide you with direction, Shiji will be in charge. Now… on to the boring parts…."

Misato had continued, much to the dismay of the four young pilots about pay, benefits packages, all things associated with a full time job. Afterwards the children made their ways into the hallway and towards their first sync test as a group. Asuka bragged about her many accolades the majority of the way there before Shinji finally interrupted her, "Hey, Thomas, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Asuka threw a poisonous look at Shinji, who returned her look. "Call me Tom, and if Red wants to keep talking about herself she can. I figured she has to get tired eventually." Tom said through a slight chuckle. Asuka huffed but averted her look at the dirty blonde pilot. "Well not much to say, I come from America, the-uhh- North East part of America. Like Asuka, I have already graduated college. Oh, I did sign up to attend college here to get another degree. Umm… I have only been a pilot for about a year-"

"A year!? Don't tell me that I have to carry your dead weight into battle with me?" Asuka said with a snarl. Thomas stared at her growling, opening his mouth to reply before Shinji cut him off.

"He will do fine Asuka. And you two better get along better, you two are roommates, as well as the backup team." The German redhead groaned, over expressively if you would have asked Rei. "Rei is on the primary assault team with me. We have been training together for years. Anyways here we are." Shinji opened the door to the sync test room, ushering the remaining three pilots inside.

Thomas walked out of the shower, his hair still damp to see Rei and Shinji sitting next to each other on a bench at the far side of the hallway. The quiet blue haired girl was covering a girn with a hand. "Yes Shinji, I think that would be a most enjoyable time." Shinji beamed, and took notice of this fellow pilot approaching. Shinji stood to meet him at eye level, where he noticed some things about the American, he had a hint of stubble, pale green-blue eyes and one of his eyes appeared to have a larger iris. Shinji must have been staring as Rei was pulling at his pant leg to get his attention, "It is rude to stare pilo- er, Shinji."

"No, no it's alright. I have a feeling I know what he is looking at." Thomas pointed to his left eye, "Torn iris. Nothing to worry about. Let's me see better at night." He added with a grin.

Shinji shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the present. "Hey, Ayanami and I were going to head to the bookstore to get our books for school. It starts up at the beginning of the following week." Thomas nodded in reply as they made their way to the far end of the hallway, where they were stopped by a particularly upset redhead.

"What the hell? You think you can just leave me here alone? I have to pick up my books too! As repayment... " Asuka eyed each of her fellow pilots before stopping at Thomas, "You may carry my books back to my apartment."

Thomas shrugged, "That's _our_ apartment _Red._ And I won't be doing that for you, not unless you ask nicely." Thomas wore grin that seemed to spread to Rei and Shinji. _Is she always this angry?_ He made a note internally that she could be testy.

"Du bist ein dummkopf. Most men would be happy to carry bags for the Great Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka proclaimed as she opened the door and made for an exit gate with the other three tailing behind. "By the way, what were your sync ratios? I got an 82.5%"

 _Is it always about who is the best with Asuka? At least it won't be me having to deal with her at home._ Shinji thought, bringing a smile to his face. Before he could answer however, Rei chimed in," Pilot Ikari, 76%, Pilot Ayanami, 72.5%, Pilot Porter, 70%"

Asuka scoffed, "Go figure, I got the highest score, and they pair me with the idiot who can barely break 70%."

The humidity from earlier in the day had broken. The sun laid behind the rolling hills that surrounded Tokyo-3. The inevitable darkness that sweeping through the city had sucked all the heat and humidity from the streets of Tokyo-3. The four pilots wandered the sidewalks lazily towards campus, as the streetlamps slowly turned on, as if to follow the pilots. Asuka took the lead, of course, tailed by Thomas and lastly by Rei and Shinji. Before long they reached the Tokyo-3 University bookstore. The pilots split up, each searching for the books required for their classes.

The entire campus was almost new construction, constructed ended only 5 years prior. The bookstore itself was empty save for the pilots and employees.

 _Physics….physics….physics?_ Thomas was wandering up and down the aisles looking for the last book on his list. He looked down towards the entrance where he saw Rei and Shinji sitting together at a table. Shinji was muttering something to her, staring at his arm the entire time, while Rei would stifle a giggle or nod in approval. Thomas sighed turning back to looking for his book when he ran into Asuka, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Watch where you are going, _idiot!_ " Asuka snarled, rubbing her butt. "I'm probably going to bruise thanks to you!"

Thomas rubbed his forehead, "Shut up Asuka, you could have been paying attention too." He said between ground teeth. Asuka stared at him wide-eyed before her face started to turn a hue almost matching her vibrant hair. She stood and extended a hand, "Oh… thanks." Thomas reached up to Asuka, she gently pulled him up before pushing him roughly to the ground. The entire time the only thoughts that crossed his mind were: _She has really soft-oof-hands._

"Stay down asshole." She said, with a look on her face that almost screamed _Do not fuck with me._ Thomas wished he could take the warning, but he couldn't. As Asuka was storming off to find another book, Thomas said, "You're going the wrong way, princess. The book you are looking for is right here." He held out a copy of the physics textbook that he was looking for himself. The redhead turned around, shot him a disapproving look before approaching him, "I didn't need your help getting this."

Asuka went to swipe the book out of his hand, but before she could Thomas threw it to the far end of the hallway. He stood and walked up towards the register, leaving the German pilot fuming in the aisle.

Shinji approached Thomas after he had successfully paid for his books, "Hey, you two alright?" He was truthfully more concerned that they were a greater danger to each other then any angel could possibly be.

Thomas shot him a grin, "You don't worry about us. I think we are just testing each other's boundaries. I think living together will be…" He struggled to place a word that fit on the end before finally settling on "fun?"

The fiery redhead took that time to shove her bags into Thomas' chest, generating a forceful _oomf_ from him. "You are carrying my bags… asshole." She said in a dignified manner. Thomas replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Would you two be interested in joining us for dinner this evening? We are having a vegetable stir fry." Rei had managed to say, just above a whisper, scaring Thomas and Asuka. Shinji could barely contain his smile as they jumped from Rei's sudden appearance behind them. Shinji was used to it. Rei could be downright stealthy if you were not used to it.

Rei and Shinji's apartment was identical to their corresponding pilots. It was a large central room which combined the living space and the kitchen. The living space had a couch large enough to comfortably sit 3 people, a small table and a large flat screen television. The kitchen, while smaller then Shinji cared for was full of modern appliances. Along the back of the living space was a hallway with identical rooms on either side and a respectable sized bathroom. The bathroom housed a separate shower and cast iron clawfoot tub.

Shinji gave Thomas and Asuka an hour to unpack and prepare before dinner would be ready. During which time he had already unpacked and started preparing the meal. While cutting the vegetables he felt a hand place over his which held the knife. "Shinji, allow me to assist...please." Rei stared at the blushing brown haired pilot, who could only nod before focusing his attention at the boiling rice.

"Rei, are you already done unpacking?" He asked, trying to cool the fire burning in his cheeks.

Rei nodded, carefully cutting a carrot in two. "I do not require many possessions. I only have that which is necessary." Another cut carrot brought Shinji to look at his female copilot.

"Rei.. I have seen your old apartment. You should get some things to bring a little more...life into the place."

Rei stared at him puzzled, "That is...acceptable." She was unsure of this feeling that seemed to emanate from her stomach, as if something was tickling her, but also wanting to escape. The feeling came from the thought of her and Shinji shopping together. Not for groceries, like they have done in the past but for things for a place that they call 'theirs'. When she got off of her medication meant to suppress her medication Dr. Akagi warned Rei that she may feel emotions which she couldn't describe. This was one of those instances.

Upon seeing her room Asuka pointed at Thomas and scowled, "Do don't enter here. Ever. Unless I give you permission."

Thomas just shook his head at her before muttering, "Like I would want to go in there with you Red." From his own room he could hear what sounded like a warzone in the red headed pilots room. Thankfully Thomas had very little to unpack, mostly clothes. He had a few seeds in baggies from his garden, an outdated SDAT, personal computer and various video game equipment. He neatly put his clothes away and put the rest in the corner until he was ready to make his move to take over the television.

Asuka was dumping boxes of her clothing onto her bed and throwing the cardboard to the opposite side of the room. "Now where are my….here they are." She muttered looking for the boxes containing more of her undergarments, which she put in their proper place. After putting the remained of her clothes away, she found a handheld video game and wandered into the living space and set-up shop on the couch. She turned on the television before turning her attention back to her video game.

"Move Red, there is no way I am going to fit on this couch." She didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Helooooo!" Thomas huffed before grabbing her leg and moving it out of his way.

"Hey pervert! That's no way to touch a lady! I should kick you ass right now for that!" Asuka scowled at him, while sitting up. She shook a fist at him to emphasize her point. Tom just shook his head and plopped down next to her. Closing his eyes after putting on some music.

Eventually he felt a foot prod his ribs, choosing to ignore it however he kept his eyes closed. The foot returned a moment later in the form of a swift kick. "Hey Baka! It's time to go to dinner!" Asuka had her trademark frown plastered on her face as she stood and walked out the door. Thomas paused his music and followed after her.

"What the hell is your problem Red?" Thomas all but yelled after her. She had reached Shinji and Rei's apartment and was ringing the doorbell. A 'come in' was quietly heard from the other side.

"Maybe if you paid some fucking attention I wouldn't have to kick you!" She yelled back at Tom. He had begun to mutter something under his breath before the smell of the stir fry stopped him. It was a simple vegetable stir fry made with locally grown vegetables. Thomas and Asuka promptly stopped arguing at the delicious scent drawing them in. They seemed to float over to the small table and took their seats without another word.

Asuka looked around the table, five place seatings. "Shinji, why are there five settings at the-"

As if to answer the question Asuka was about to ask the front door was violently thrown open and the purple haired major Misato walked in carrying a case of beer. She had on a yellow tank top, jean shorts and her hair was in a messy bun atop her head. Simply put, she looked relaxed, more relaxed then how she appeared at NERV earlier that day. She sat down at the last place setting before cracking open a beer and drinking all of it's contents. "Now that is how you start a meal!" She exclaimed, slamming the empty can down.

Thomas eyed the empty can before a grin appeared on his face. "Hey Major Katsuragi… can I have a beer?" The group of pilots stared at Misato, and she returned their gaze while thinking of her answer. _If I say yes, then it will open the floodgates. Each one of them will want one of my precious beers._

She narrowed her eyes, leaned forward, interlaced her fingers in front of her mouth and said in the iciest voice possible, "No." This brought a laugh out of Shinji and herself. "Either way, call me Misato when we are outside NERV." Thomas hung his head slightly, and began to eat his meal after everyone gave thanks.

"Shinji… this is great!" He proclaimed, eating faster and faster.

"Th-thank you, Rei helped too."

Thomas nodded to the blue haired pilot, "Thank you as well."

Rei's eyes never left her bowl, "You are welcome." she said, her voice barely above the conversation Asuka and Misato were yelling about.

"What do you mean there's a spy at NERV?" Asuka yelled, with a mouthful of food.

Misato shrugged, "Technically there are a lot of spies at NERV. The rumors are that there is someone trying to get closer to you pilots...or maybe the Eva series. Either way it's not like we aren't being safe about it." A silence fell upon the dinner table as everyone continued to eat. The silence was broken after everyone got a second bowl of the stir fry by a cell phone. Thomas appeared shocked as he pulled out his NERV issued phone and answered it.

"Excuse me a second." Tom stood and walked into the hallway, while everyone except for Asuka continued to eat. Asuka followed him to the entrance of the hallway and listened to his conversation from around the corner.

Thomas had switched to English, "Hey Sis. Things here are good. How are things at home? A job? Where at? NERV! That's great, I bet they pay the mechanics pretty well. That's good. Yea, I have a roommate, her name is (In his best Asuka impression) the great Asuka Langley Sohryu! Hey! It's not like that at all. Why? Her personality is worse than mine for one thing. Yea, yea, don't lose any sleep over it. Listen, I gotta get back to dinner. Yea, you too. Bye."

Asuka turned the corner and shoulder checked Thomas as he was hanging up the phone, "Watch it, idiot." She snarled at him. He glared at her as she sauntered towards the bathroom. She made sure to flip Tom off as she closed the door. Thomas sighed, and made his way back to the table.

"So was that your _girlfriend?"_ Misato questioned, making eyebrows at him.

Thomas shook his head, "Nope, my sister. Her husband just got his job at NERV as a mechanic. It was part of the deal to get me to become a pilot."

Rei stared at him, "Your sister was not mentioned in your file. Did NERV miss the information?" He shook his head at her.

"Look under legal guardian, she adopted me when I was eight." Asuka returned to the table and promptly devoured the rest of her meal.

"I'm going home, I'm tired." She huffed at them, got up and left. Rei and Shinji nodded to one another got up and made their way to the kitchen. They packaged the leftovers into a small bento box, which Rei placed in front of Misato.

"You work tomorrow, you will need this more than we will."

Thomas stared at his dirty dishes, "Hey Shinji, can I help with the dishes? I don't really wanna go see why the Red Devil is upset." Shinji shook his head through the laughter, Misato just about fell out of her chair, even Rei cracked a smile. "Oh well, might as well get this over with. I will see you guys tomorrow, what is it simulations?" Rei nodded to him, and he made his way back to the apartment.

Thomas sighed before entering the apartment he shared with Asuka. Upon stepping inside he was promptly slapped, leaving him with a dumb look on his face. Asuka stood in front of him, wearing her pajamas which consisted of a pair of shorts, which showed off her long, creamy legs, and a loose fitting yellow tank top. Her A-10 nerve clips still present on her head. Thomas found himself staring at her legs, before getting slapped again. "The first one is for telling your sister that I have a poor personality! The second is for starring!" Asuka couldn't tell if he was blushing of if the red on his cheek was her doing. "You know, the rest of them may not be able to speak English, but I sure as hell understand it." She promptly turned and walked back to the couch, slowly, making sure to swing her hips before throwing herself onto the couch.

Thomas found himself staring at her walking away, despite every voice in his head telling him not to. He was able to avert his eyes and close the door right as she fell onto the couch. _Go to your room. Get changed. Don't start an argument._ "That's pretty fucking rude of you Red." She raised an eyebrow at him thinking of how she wanted to respond.

"So is talking about someone behind their back."

"It's not like I was spreading a nasty rumor about you to a classmate. I was talking to my sister, and she is halfway around the globe! She doesn't even know you!"

Asuka stood and got close to Thomas, poking him in the chest, "Doesn't matter you ass. You don't talk about other people behind their backs, unless you are me of course." thomas scoffed and pushed her onto the couch, making his way for his room towards the back of the house.

"Whatever, princess. I am tired. It was a long flight." He closed the door forcefully. Asuka made herself more comfortable while muttering something about rudeness, assholes and some German profanities. She decided to turn her attention back to the television before eventually dozing off on the couch.

The sound of Thomas' cell phone awoke Asuka. She noticed how dark it was, she must have shut the television off at some point. From the kitchen she could hear Thomas on the phone with someone, while drinking some water. "Yea? I'm here. Yes, with the other pilots. I'll work on getting you that. We both know I don't have access to that information." He paused waiting for whoever was on the other end to finish speaking. Thomas began making his way back to his room, pausing by the couch. Asuka could hear a man talking on the other end of the phone. She tried her best maintain looking naturally asleep while Tom was standing next to the couch. She could feel his eyes staring at her for what seemed like forever. Eventually he took his leave back to his room, leaving Asuka much more relaxed. She could feel the tension ease away from her shoulders. She sat up, staring down the hallway towards the bathroom. She would have to wait a little bit to not raise suspicions that she was listening in on his conversation. She laid back down running her fingers through her fiery locks, and picked up her phone with her free hand. _3:30 am? No point in going back to my room before morning. Maybe that phone conversation wasn't as suspicious as it seemed._ She thought. She rolled over, facing the back of the couch and let her dreams take her away again.

Thomas awoke at 5:30 in the morning, the sun barely peeking above the horizon. The majority of the city was still asleep, just the way he liked it. He grabbed his lime green running shoes and threw on a simple white workout shirt. It was his first official day in Tokyo-3, and he wanted to explore the city. On his way out he paused by the couch, staring at the fiery german girl. She looked peaceful as she slept. He figured his next move was a mistake, but took his chance. He shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Mmmphh… What?..What!" She practically yelled, taking the dirty blonde boy off guard.

"I'm going for a run. You want to come along Asuka?" He asked, noticing her wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth.

 _This is the first time he used my name. Is this supposed to be some sort of an olive branch?_ She thought. "Yea, I'll go. Just let me get ready." Thomas nodded, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch.

Minutes later Asuka emerged into the living space, sporting orange running shorts and a red shirt to match her hair which she was tying into a long ponytail. "I hope you can keep up with me." She teased at her running mate.

He grinned back at her, "Keep up with you, not a problem. You should stretch first, do you need help with it?"

Asuka had to suppress a blush spreading across her face before growling out "Not from you, pervert. You just want a chance to touch me." Thomas shrugged and continued his stretches, as Asuka started hers. She stole peaks at him, noticing how he was muscular, but in a practical way. He was lean, but looked powerfully built. "So, how did you get build Mr. workout?"

He smiled, "I do a lot of gardening. It's hard work growing food for a family. I do it all by hand. I run to clear my head, and keep up on my cardio." Satisfied with his answer the two made their way out the door and into the city.

After running about five kilometers through the city, Asuka was beginning to feel muscle fatigue coming on. "How much more are we going go?" She said in between slightly raspy breaths. Tom pointed across the street to a small grocery store which had just opened up, and made his way over. He tossed Asuka a coconut water.

"Drink this, it will help keep your body from running out of the necessary nutrients on the way back. And stay out here, I have to pick up a few things." Asuka, for once, did as she was told without a fight.

Shortly after he had disappeared, Thomas came back out of the store. His backpack was noticeably more full then when he went in. "You ready?" Asuka nodded, throwing the coconut water container into the nearby trash can. She started running alongside Thomas. _Mein gott, he barely has broken a sweat. How is that possible?_

"So, how long you been running now?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the pavement in front of her.

He took a deep breath, "About six years. I started after my mother passed away. At that point it was a way for me to get away from my problems. Now I do it to think."

"So thats"- pant - "how you can" -pant- "keep up this pace."

Thomas slowed down, "Sorry, I am not used to running with someone else. Why don't you focus on breathing, ask me you questions when we get home."

Asuka nodded, taking his advice. She wasn't normally bested by others and decided to be humble about it, while still maintaining the pace they were running at.

Asuka had first dibbs on showers, not that Thomas minded. It allowed him to prepare breakfast, his favorite meal of the day. He sent a text to Shinji, telling him to come over in a half hour. Before it was Thomas' turn in the shower he reprimanded Asuka for trying to peek at whatever delicious smelling baked good was in the over. She scrunched up her face before taking a spot at the couch with her handheld gaming device. She almost laughed at the loud terrible singing emanating from the shower, as the pair got into a yelling contest about who was allowed to sing, and when they were allowed to do so. In the end, Thomas decided mentally he would sing whenever he damn well pleased.

A single eyeball opened fiercely, searching for the source of the noise which woke Shinji Ikari at such an ungodly hour. Lately his sleeping habits have been thrown off. He attributed his now later sleeping time to be thanks to a certain Major who he had lived with. He groaned audibly, patting down the side of his mattress in search of the phone. _6:30...too early._ 'Come over. Half hour. Breakfast." He blinked staring at the screen, 'k' was his response. He pulled himself up and off his bed, groggy from the night before. Misato had stayed later than him or Rei had anticipated. He pulled on a pair of navy sweatpants and a plain white shirt and prepared to wake Rei. He stopped first to prepare the coffee pot, Rei had never expressed interest in coffee, but thanks to Misato Shinji had acquired a taste for it. Second, he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Being so accustomed to waking Misato from her drunken slumbers he walked right into Rei's room. _She looks so peaceful when she is asleep._ Rei's hair was not tied in its regular long pigtails and as such was spread about the mattress. Shinji watched her light breathing for a moment longer before lightly shaking her shoulder. Rei rolled over to face away from Shinji. "Rei, Rei, we have to get up now." She moaned and rolled back over, eyeing Shinji angrily.

"I don't wanna get up." She pouted at him. He didn't answer however. Shinji was transfixed on what was revealed when the blanket fell aside, that Rei was sleeping in her underwear. She blinked at him a few times. "Are you aware that it is rude to stare?"

Shinji's cheeks filled with a deep crimson as he averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at the blue haired beauty in front of him. "Um...Sorry… I didn't mean to… " He was stopped by Rei placing a hand on his arm.

"It is fine Shinji. Please leave while I put on more appropriate attire." Shinji did as he was told, and waited outside her room in the hallway. Moments later she walked out, sporting pale blue pajama bottoms with cartoon moons on them and a matching blue tank top. She ignored Shinji and made straight for the coffee pot and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. She took a sip, "This is- excuse me- a damn fine cup of coffee." Shinji's mouth hung open, unsure that he had ever heard Rei swear before. She giggled at him, "It was a line from a television program I saw once." She sipped from her coffee again, closing her eyes, letting the caffeine and heat wake her up. "Shinji-" She said without opening her eyes, "do not be ashamed for staring at me earlier. It is my understanding that young men look upon young women in such a manner."

"That is true Rei, but usually they are in a relationship together."

Rei thought on this information, "Do you wish to engage in a relationship with me Shinji?"

Shinji nearly spit out his coffee, not quite prepared for that sort of question out of Rei. "Ho-how about we just get through breakfast first. We can see where our day goes from there?" Rei nodded in approval. It is not that Shinji didn't like Rei, or enjoy her company. She only recently started showing real emotion around him and he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her.

"Shinji, I wish to conduct an experiment. I require your assistance in doing as such." Shinji eyed the bluenette suspiciously, but nodded in reply. "Good, hold out your hand please." He did as she said, Rei stared at his hand momentarily before gingerly placing her own within it. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to experience holding hands with her fellow pilot. _Experimental query: Shinji appears unsure if a relationship should be approached. His eyes flickered when it was brought up. Question: Do I want a relationship? Commander Ikari has ordered me to become closer to his son, how close? I will determine if I wish to be within a relationship. First step is physical contact. Procedure: Hold hands with pil-Shinji, determine if holding hands is acceptable. True/False: If true proceed to next level of physical contact i.e. a hug. If false, proceed with friendship and do not proceed towards anything physical. Results: Holding his hand is...nice? They are soft and warm. They well like they for around mine like a glove, they feel like they...belong._ Rei opened her eyes and released Shinji's hand, a slight blush forming on her face. "Thank you Shinji. This data will be...most important." She turned and made for the bathroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Shinji asked staring at his hand. Misato always teased them about getting physical when she had a few too many to drink, but he somehow thought this was not the kind of 'physical' she meant. When Rei returned from the bathroom Shinji questioned her about it. "Rei, why did you want to hold my hand." He had made his way to put on slippers for the short trip next door.

Rei finished her coffee in one last gulp. "I wished to determine if physical contact with you was enjoyable." She put on her pair of pale blue slippers as well. "In case you are wondering, it was. Should you wish to hold my hand I would find it most agreeable." she had a slight smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. She opened the door for her dumbstruck roommate and they made their way next door. 

Before knocking on the door both Shinji and Rei could hear yelling coming from inside. "RED! Are you kidding me? I told you not to look! It was a surprise!" "It's not like I could tell what it was anyways, idiot!" "You have got to be kidding me! Why can't you just list-" "I don't have to listen to you! I am the best pilot and therefore can do whatever I like!" Rei knocked forcefully on the door. "Come in!"

The pair walked inside to Thomas and Asuka trying their best to appear as though they weren't just yelling at each other. They took their seats at the table as instructed. Asuka plopped next to them, video game in hand. Thomas walked by carrying a plate filled with muffins, promptly snatched Asuka's video game and threw it on the couch. She stuck her flipped him off, he stuck his tongue out at her, nobody noticed Shinji grab Rei's hand. Rei squeezed his hand in an effort to soothe him. Thomas sat next to Asuka, "Okay. We have blueberry muffins over here, and orange cranberry over here. Please, dig in."

The group ate as many muffins as they could handle. The fruits of Thomas' labor were delicious, as he would say, "Baking is the only type of cooking I am good at." When they were full, the pilots went to their respective rooms and prepared to leave for NERV. They had training today, and were eager to get home

The new testing station was immaculate, even for the head of Project E's scrupulous standards. The faux blonde stood in the center, surveying her latests design. A pair of chairs on each side of a larger raised chair sat in the center. Six computer panels, three on each side sat in front, hanging in front of the large glass window was a massive television. Along the back wall sat many seats for pilots to observe. Past the window was the test chamber, identical to that of the synchronization tests.

The door behind Ritsuko Akagi hissed open, without even a backwards glance she knew who was approaching. "My office, 2200. I have need for you." She nodded, knowing that the commanders _urges_ were what they were going to discuss. The door hissed shut behind her. She hated how she wanted him. The thought of him dominating...using her sent shivers down her spine. Years ago she deluded herself that she could change Gendo Ikari, make him softer. Make him give up his pursuit of his dead wife. Recently, though, she was tired of being used. She wanted to feel the touch of someone who wanted her...no _loved_ her. Tonight...tonight she decided to end her affair with the commander. The door hissed open again, although this time it barely registered with her. She was brought away from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, you are here earlier then is required." She turned to face her aide, who held two coffee cups in her hands.

"Sempai, I brought you coffee. We have a long day ahead of us." Ritsuko nodded, taking the cup from Maya's hands, lingering slightly when their fingers touched. This caused Maya to pull quickly, she turned trying to hide her blush and took her seat. Ritsuko smiled, she knew that Maya had a crush on her. It had become evident in the last few months, with Maya waiting on her nearly hand and foot. They worked long hours together, she supposed it was only natural. Ritsuko would have reciprocated the feelings, had she not been trying to convince the commander to acknowledge her at the time. _Maybe it's time for a change of pace, maybe I should invite Maya out sometime…_ She opened her mouth to do that when the door hissed open again, allowing the rest of the techs along with Misato access to the room. She made a mental note to ask Maya later.

Ritsuko looked at Misato stone faced, "Where are the children?" Misato shrugged in return.

"Finish your coffee Rits, you seem a little irate this morning." Misato said nonchalantly, the whisper of a grin on her lips. Ritsuko decided it may be for the best taking generous sips from her mug, letting a _Mmmm_ escape her lips.

The pilots entered the room shortly after. Thomas had the new plugsuit on Ritsuko had made for him, lime green to match his Eva. She smiled to herself, "Okay children, this is the new simulation test chamber. In here you will face copied of angels which have already been defeated. Since we only have data on Sachiel, that is what you will be facing today. This simulation mimics the real experience, pain and all. If it becomes too extreme we can cut some nerve connections from within here. Any questions?" The pilots shook their heads. "Good. Fourth Child, you are up first, go through the door swim to the entry plug and await orders." Thomas did just that, the remaining pilots took their spots at the back of the room. Once in the the entry plug Thomas could hear the techs commenting on the connection status until the familiar menagerie of colors flowed past him. Tokyo-3 materialized in front of him, along with the angel Sachiel. It stood at the far end of the city, heaving under its heavy breath, staring at the eva in front of it.

"So that's what Thomas' Eva looks like, huh? I hadn't had a chance to check it out." Asuka whispered to Shinji. "Of course, it's nothing compared to my glorious Unit 02." Shinji shushed her trying to pay attention to the screen at the far end of the room.

"Change internal languages to English," Thomas raised a hand to a light based interface and fingered through it, "We need something loud and fast for this." He pressed his finger through the interface, as the music began to pump through his entry plug. " I am ready on your mark, Dr. Akagi."

"Good. Ready." She nodded to her techs. "Begin"

Sachiel fired a laser at the green Eva the second Ritsuko finished speaking, it would have hit Unit 08 if not for a quickly produced AT field. He took off to his right, running towards a weapons cache, pulling out a hand cannon and rushing towards his foe. Unit 08 ducked behind a defensive wall which had popped up in front of him. "Target is approaching, 400 meters, and closing." He nodded rolling out from cover firing his hand cannon to little effect. _Shit, I have to neutralise that AT-field._ Kicking up several meters of pavement he rushed the incoming Angel, extending his own AT-field. "At-field phase space minimizing, neutral-" A blast his him square in the chest, sending him back several hundred meters into a building before exploding into a massive cross.

Sachiel wasted almost no time, moving faster than before, closing the distance on his downed opponent. Thomas shook his head, looking at the integrity of his Eva's armor, it had withstood the initial blast but wouldn't take many more direct hits. He stood up in time to be slammed back into the building by his throat. The Angel began increasing its muscle mass, preparing to snap the Eva's neck. Thomas struggled to maintain his concentration as his throat began to constrict on itself.

"What a waste this Fourth Child is." Asuka scoffed, earning her a dirty look from Shinji. Rei however stared at the screen with her usual mask of emotionlessness on.

The light in Thomas's vision was fading, when he heard Ritsuko call for a termination to the program. "NO!" He yelled, bringing the hand cannon up to the Angel's wrist and unloaded the entire clip into it. The Angel roared in anger at the lost limb, before being tackled by the biosynthetic attacker. Thomas was yelling incoherently as he slammed the Angel onto its back, and leapt high into the air, landing on the Angel's abdomen. Blood rushed from the point of impact, flooding the nearby streets. Thomas raised his progressive knife high above his head and stabbed into the exposed core. He gave the knife a forceful turn, cracking the core in two, as it engorged spewing blood over the Eva and all nearby buildings. Thomas sat in the Entry plug panting while the city dissolved around him.

"Is the Fourth there yet?" Asuka asked, an annoyed frown spread on her face.

"He just returned." The faux blonde replied.

"Good. Hey Fourth, get ready to see what a real pilot looks like in action." Her frown turned into a devilish grin as she thrust that control yokes forward. The Evangelion took off down the streets towards the angel threat, deflecting the laser that was fired at it. Asuka gave a mighty was yell as she closed the distance, extending her AT-field to neutralize the one she was approaching. The angel began to charge at the red monstrosity. Asuka dropped low just before the crashed into one another, running her shoulder into the midsection of the Angel. She ran the Angel back into a building, pinning it in place with the spikes fired from her shoulder pauldron. Her grin got more toothy as she pulled out her progressive knife. She raised the knife above her head. "Time to end this!" She made to bring the knife down into Sachiel's core, as the simulation shuddered around her and then faded. "Wha-what the hell?"

"Get out Asuka, we have a code blue here! The Fourth Angel has appeared!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this took a little longer than I had anticipated to write. It was due to a combination of things, firstly my job is instituting mandatory overtime which screwed up my writing schedule. Second, I had an ending in mind, got to it, wrote an extra paragraph and decided I couldn't end it there. Third, I started mulling over how I want things to end...sort of? I have a rough idea of the course of events which will follow. What has been decided is that there will be three stories told, maybe not so much stories as story arcs. Without further ado, here is chapter three.

 **Case Study: Thomas Porter**

 **November 12, 2017**

Sunday had been become Thomas' favorite day. He and his sister would go to the local farmers market and would sell whatever vegetables they wouldn't use at home. The "autumn" harvest this year was plentiful, allowing for Thomas to sell a great deal at the farmers market. On the walk into town his sister, Amy, would share stories of how the world was before Second Impact. How the leaves used to naturally change colors, something their area of New England was famous for, and how snow would blanket the ground, preventing people from going to school and work. She said it was a simpler time and wished she would have appreciated it more.

This Sunday was particularly hot and humid, despite this the town square was packed with people. The regulars from town were there, as well as a few groups of travellers, there were even a few Japanese men in business suits there too. It wasn't uncommon to see businessmen at local events with NERV-Boston being so close.

The walk home to the farm was always excellent. Today Thomas and Amy snacked on peaches they had traded some potatoes for. The dirt road was shaded by the forest which stood between them and home. The trip back had been hotter than expected. "Why don't we take the shortcut through the woods?" Thomas motioned towards the path. Amy shrugged throwing a peach pit into the woods. The woods provided a nice reprieve from the harsh sun, a small brook followed the path for the majority of the way home. They could see a pair of men walking towards them, they were a pair of drunks from a couple houses down their street, and by the looks of their swaying were probably half in the bag already. Thomas narrowed his eyes as they closed the distance between the two groups.

"What you go' in the bag little lady?" The taller of the two men asked, trying to peek into the bag as they passed.

"Hey Jeff, leave us alone. Isn't there a bar somewhere you should be stinking up?" Thomas sized up the pair. Jeff and Sawyer had given Thomas trouble in the past. They were always together, almost always drunk and always itching for a fight. Thomas pushed past them, pulling his sister gently behind.

"Maybe before I get to the bar, I can teach you some fucking manners, kid." Sawyer always seemed to be the spark that started their fires. He had a temper that couldn't be controlled, and Jeff seemed to feed off of it. "Maybe when I am done with you, I can teach that pretty sister of yours a thing or two."

Thomas pushed Amy behind him, "Go on home, I will take care of these two." Amy slowly backed away, before taking off towards home. Amy didn't want to leave her younger brother behind, but she had just discovered she was pregnant and didn't want to risk her child. The two men were larger than Thomas, and had a few years on him. They began to crack their knuckles as they stood taller. Sawyer walked to the right, Jeff to the left. Thomas let out an exasperated breath before punching Jeff square in the jaw. He stumbled a bit, the pain lost on his drunkenness. Sawyer took this opportunity to grab Thomas from behind, allowing Jeff to work over his abdomen. Knowing this would be a losing fight if he didn't make a move, Thomas stomped hard onto Sawyers foot, he could hear a bone breaking underneath. Sawyer bent down, reaching for his injured foot.

"You little shit!" Jeff yelled, punching him in the stomach again. Tom could feel the breath leave his lungs as a struggled to remain standing. A swift kick across the jaw brought him onto his back. Jeff began to straddle him, squeezing his neck. Thomas could feel his vision start to darken. _Fuck,fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. They don't usually take it this far… Gotta do some-brook. The brook._ Thomas planted his feet firmly into the ground and pushed Jeff over his head as hard as he could, sending him ass-over-teakettles into the brook. He heard a deafening crack, like the blast of a starter's pistol. Shaking off the darkness surrounding his vision he saw Jeff had smacked his head against a rock on the far side of the brook. His eyes caught Sawyer slowly struggling to stand on his broken foot. There must have been something terrifying in Tom's eyes for Sawyer turned tail and hobbled down the road, stopping briefly to assist his friend in getting up. It was then that Thomas let the exhaustion take him, sitting down under a nearby tree and passing out.

"Commander, I think we have found the Fourth Child."

The sound of waves lapping against the shore awoke Thomas. On his right was a beach, to his left a children's playscape. _I know this beach, my mom used to take me her-_ A lady in her late 30's with chocolate colored hair walked along the shore, while a young dirty blonde child jumped and splashed in the waves. Thomas ran after them, never seeming to get closer to them. "Mom? Mom!" He called out trying to get her attention. The world darkened momentarily before lighting up again. It darkened again, causing Tom to stop running. The mother and son faded away, as the world came to light.

"Good morning sleepyhead." A man said, the sun blocking Thomas from seeing any features other than his long hair. "Can you walk? I don't really know my way back from this trail." Thomas nodded before being put down by the man. "The name is Ryoji Kaji. We have a lot to talk about." He stuck out his hand, which Thomas shook. "And you are Thomas Porter, correct?" The dirty blonde nodded again. The two men began walking down the path, Thomas taking a slight lead. "I work for an organization called NERV. My commander wants to talk to you."

"Why me, Mr. Kaji?"

Kaji shrugged, he truthfully didn't know how the children were chosen. It was a matter her was determined to get to the bottom of, but for now he would perpetuate another of NERV's lies. "The Marduk Institute has chosen you to be the pilot." Tom shot him a questioning glance. "It's not really for me to tell you more than that, but I think you should meet with him and hear what he has to say."

* * *

 **July 24, 2018**

The Chief of NERV's tactical operations practically slid into the command center. "Hyuga, tell me everything I need to know about this Angel! Lieutenant Ibuki, what is the status of the Eva's?" She had reached the command center in record time.

Lieutenant Hyuga ran a hand through his black hair, "Major, the Fourth Angel- designated Shamshel- is… here" A picture of the insect-like Angel took over the screen. "It appears to float on its AT-field. We do not know the extent of its offensive capabilities. It's AT-field seems to be generating more power then Sachiel." Misato nodded at her aide before turning to Ritsuko's aide.

"Eva's are ready to launch at your command, opening communications now." The pictures of the four pilots appeared before the command center. Rei had a slight blush on her face, while Thomas and Asuka were scowling at each other.

"Rei, is everything okay?"

"Yes Major Katsuragi. PIlot Soryu made a declaration of Pilot Porters potential promiscuity and the company he keeps." This prompted the aforementioned pilots to look away from their screens and thus each other.

"Pilots, focus!" Misato all but yelled. "The Angel is approaching from the North. Asuka and Thomas, you will approach the Angel and get within melee range." The pair nodded. "Rei and Shinji, you will provide support from a distance, since you have the most consistent sync ratios. You will be positioned at Mt. Marudake and Myojogatake respectively. I want you to maintain a minimum 500 meter distance from the Angel unless Units 02 or 08 need assistance, understood?" They nodded as well. "We do not know much about this Angel so play it safe, you will be deployed within the minute."

Flashing red lights around the Eva's signaled their motion to the lift elevators which promptly shot them to the surface above. Rei took up a sniping position on Mt. Marudake with a positron rifle, scanning the northern horizon for signs of the Angel. Shinji did the same on Mt. Myojogatake with a pallet rifle. Asuka and Thomas stood in the middle of the city. Minutes passed before Asuka finally asked, "Where the hell is this thing?" the irritation was evident in her voice.

"Target located, cresting the mountain now." Rei replied with her normal lack of emotion.

Asuka's face got serious, "Alright baka, we attack at the same time when it reaches the bottom of the hill." He merely nodded in response. _This idiot better not get my precious Unit 02 hurt._ "Wondergirl, keep firing into that thing every moment you get."

"Roger."

"Asuka, who is in charge here?" Misato asked.

"Sorry, Misato…" Asuka replied.

"It's okay, I like that plan. Shinji, when they commence their attack circle counter-clockwise and reduce distance to 250 meters."

The angel had reached the bottom of the hill, and like a well oiled machine the Eva's took off. Armed with her axe Asuka took off first, followed by Thomas with his hand cannon and knife. Shots rang out from both Rei and Shinji, merely reflecting off the AT-field of the Angel. "Damnit!" Shinji muttered. "Asuka, Thomas, neutralize that AT-field so we can put some damage on that thing!"

"Don't tell me what to do baka!" Asuka growled as she reached the Angel. It had reared up, revealing a gaping maw below it's core. "I see the core! Neutralizing AT-field now!" She focused on extending her own AT-field.

"Phase space is reducing AT-field efficiency!" Lieutenant Aoba called out.

Thomas had been firing bullets from his hand cannon as he approached. The bullets from Rei's positron rifle pierced the AT-field, scratching the surface of the carapace on the Angel. The Angel suddenly produced two whip like protrusions that grabbed Unit 02 and tossed it aside effortlessly. Asuka let out a small yelp when it had touched her, "Be careful! Those whips burn!" Thomas began firing at the Angel as it was approaching the downed Eva, the bullets barely seemed to scratch the carapace.

"Get up Asuka, I don't think this thing is too happy to see me." Thomas called to her.

"Asuka, reengage, Shinji continue moving forward, apply pressure from the East. Rei maintain firing at the Angel." Misato barked.

"Uh-oh. Ma'am, an energy reading is emanating from the Angel." Lieutenant Aoba said.

"Get out of there Thomas, regro-"

The Angel shot the whip-like arms out, piercing the hands of Unit-08, cutting the hand cannon in half, and causing him to drop the progressive knife. Thomas screamed in pain as two more protrusions appeared from the wing structure on it's back. They pierced Unit 08 in the abdomen before snaking their way into and out of the Eva making their way upwards. Thomas called for Asuka, Shinji, Rei, anyone to help. He felt the burning sensation in his own organs as LCL was boiling around the points of contact. A shot from the position rifle whizzed past his head, severing the extension piercing his left hand. Shinji maintained firing to his right, bullets bouncing off the core. Asuka was already sprinting back to the Angel, while it was distracted she smashed her axe into the core, leaving the head of the axe embedded within it. "Scheisse!" The Angel turned to face Asuka, ripping the right side whips from Unit 08, causing blood and organ pieces to flood the streets underneath. Nobody could tell but Thomas coughed blood into his entry plug, gripping the right half of his abdomen. The angel whipped Asuka across the chest, her AT-field taking the brunt of the blow, but still knocking her onto her back. Another shot from Rei cracked the core further, as the axe fell from it. The Angel ripped the other whips from Unit 08, now focusing on Unit 02. It raised the whips above Asuka, preparing to bring the three whips down to cut the Eva down for good. Shinji ran in from the right side, ramming his progressive knife into the core, screaming as he forced it further in until the core cracked again spilling blood into the streets below.

"The Angel appears to be neutralized" Lieutenant Aoba said.

Misato slumped into a nearby chair. "Good. Prioritize the recovery of the pilot of Unit 08, the remaining Units are to approach the nearest elevator and take it to the cages."

* * *

Misato walked the halls of NERV HQ, heading to her office with her lunch. Outside the windows she could see the bridge trio handing out in the lawn having a picnic. Aoba was playing his guitar, her aide was cracking jokes. She wished she could join them, but there was a debriefing to be done and a mountain of paperwork still to be done. She sighed as she reached her office, scanning her badge to gain entrance. At least her lunch was the leftovers Shinji made, so it would be delicious, even if it wasn't fresh. She devoured her lunch and looked over the stack of papers sitting on her desk. _I would kill for a beer right about now. Ugh, I hate all this paperwork._ With that thought out of the way, she took a swig of coffee and began to work on the first page.

The purple haired major placed her pen down and looked at the stack of paper, sighing as she realized she was barely a fourth of the way done. She looked at the clock on her wall, _At least I will get to debrief the pilots soon, well… most of them at least._ Ritsuko walked into the room, followed by Rei, Shinji and Asuka. The three pilots took seats, while the blonde stood behind them. "Rits, go first, you don't need to be here for the debriefing."

She nodded, "The pilot of Unit 08 is fine, physically speaking. He will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning, someone should be there to receive him. Thomas does not have any major injuries, minor bruising on some organs. He is to avoid any physical exercise for the next three days. Unit 08 will take a week, week and a half to repair fully."

Misato mulled it over, nodding her head the entire time. "Thanks Rits, that's some good news." The blonde flashed her a smile and headed out the door, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket. "Okay, good job defeating the Angel today pilots. You worked well together. Rei, excellent shots, you only missed two. Shinji, you provided excellent cover fire the entire time, and assisted your fellow pilots when it was necessary. Asuka, you and Thomas will need to work on your forward offensive." Asuka opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Misato. "That being said, you two did a good job working together. Thank you, everyone." The phone on Misato's desk began to ring, "Major Misato speaking." She said into the mouthpiece. "Okay, good. Someone will be right down." She hung the receiver up. "If you want to see him, Thomas is awake. You're dismissed."

* * *

Thomas awoke to aching in his abdomen from being pulled from one side to another. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the haziness still hiding the identity of the person moving him. "Good morning, sleepyhead." a feminine voice said in perfect English. Thomas inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes, _Something smells like honeysuckle. Almost like...home._ The sleepiness in his eyes gave way to clarity. A nurse was standing in front of him with a roll of gauze in her hands. She appeared to be shorter than Thomas, of petite build, and had eyes of blue that rivaled Asuka's. She had her long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail.

"Umm, where am I?" He muttered out, _What am I on? Pain medication? Probably._

"You are in the hospital, silly. My name is Elisabeth. Lean forward, I need to finish wrapping your abdomen." Thomas did as he was told. Elisabeth smeared a cold jelly onto what appeared to be faint burn marks, and then wrapped him in gauze. "There you go, hands please." He held out his hands, which received the same treatment.

"Where did NERV get a nurse that speaks English?" He inquired.

"Well, I am from America. Connecticut to be more precise." She said with a warming smile.

"Oh really? Me too!"

Elisabeth giggled, "I know that. I have your file after all." She motioned to a tray sitting next to the bed. "Eat this food please, I will return shortly to collect you dirty dishes."

Elisabeth turned to leave before Thomas grabbed her hand. "Did we do it? Did we beat the Angel?"

The nurse smiled back at him, "We're still here aren't we? I saw you out there, you were impressive. Now, eat please." Her face turned serious as she ordered him to eat. She left the room, apologizing for nearly bumping into the trio of pilots going into the room.

Asuka walked over to the bed Thomas was lying in and eyed his food. She grabbed the fork out of his hand, took a bite of the potatoes and tossed the fork back onto the tray. "What the hell Red?" Thomas said, wincing at the stab of pain in his side.

"I'm just starting to take my payment for saving your life out there, idiot." She said, a deceptively sweet smile on her face. She flopped into the chair next to the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Shinji raised his eyebrow, "I thought it was a team effort, Asuka." She shrugged in return. "How ya feeling Tom?"

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise, I think I will live. This pain medication is making me feel a little woozy though."

Rei approached the bed, "It is important that you eat. You will be leaving tomorrow morning." She flashed his a small smile, "I am glad to see you are well. Someone will bring you dinner from home, is there anything we can get you on our return?"

"If you guys don't mind. I mean, you don't have to bring me any food really." Asuka scoffed.

"Of course. Shinji is going to cook food, and one of us will bring it to you, baka."

Shinji shook his head, "Who said I was making dinner?"

"I just did, are you deaf as well as stupid?" Asuka was looking irritatedly at Shinji.

"Fine, is there anything you want special?" Shinji turned his attention to Thomas, who was busy scooping a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Um, whatever you make is fine. Oh, can you bring me a change of clothes? And my game system? It's in my backpack in my room. Don't send Red in there either, I don't trust her." He scrunched up his face at Asuka who was about to reciprocate by giving him the finger when the nurse returned.

In English she said to Thomas, "Do you need more time with your friends or your food, or can I take your tray?" He shook his head. She handed him a pair of pills, "Take these please." He did as he was told. Speaking Japanese again she looked at the pilots, "You may want to leave, he will be falling asleep shortly." They nodded, everyone left the room except for Rei.

She stared at her injured ally, her red eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. _His AT-field...it is rough. The edges are jagged, unhappy._ "Thomas, I require your assistance in an experiment I am running. I understand that you are a man of science. Will you cooperate?" Thomas nodded, not quite sure of what he could be getting himself into. Rei seemed to be excited, "Please, hold out your hand." He followed her instructions, as she gently took his hand in hers. Thomas winced slightly at the touch. Rei muttered a 'sorry' before closing her eyes. _His touch is nice as well. Rough hands. It lacks the warmth felt with Shinji's hands. Query: Is the warmth a product of my own hands or a product of holding hands with someone I care about? More experimentation necessary._ "Thank you. That was adequate." She promptly turned and walked out of the room, as Thomas passed out.

* * *

Thomas' eyes fluttered open, seeing Shinji sitting in the chair next to him, reading a book. "Hey Shinji." Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin, unaware of his fellow pilot being awake."I miss anything good at dinner?"

Shinji shook his head, "No, Asuka talking about how great she is, Rei was quiet. No Misato, she is still here working. I brought her dinner as well. You should see the pile of papers on her desk." He pulled out a bento box, placing it on the table in front of Tom. "Here, it's a dumpling soup." Thomas began to eat, occasionally taking a bite out of the rice balls that came with the meal. "So this is the last weekend before classes are starting. My friends, Touji and Kensuke, are planning a little campout. You have any interest in coming?" Thomas nodded, "Great! I know they will be excited to meet you. Rei will be there too, Asuka may come as well. I think tomorrow I will go get us a tent."

"Hey Shinji, how do you do this?" Thomas asked, taking a bite out of a dumpling.

"This? You mean pilot the Eva?" Tom nodded. "Well it's kinda become my way to connect with people. You see, I wasn't always that big on piloting, but it got me closer to people like Misato. Even my father. I mean, we don't really talk much, but what we have is better than what was there before. All the people here seem to be good, I think that's why I pilot. I like the connections it brought me." Thomas nodded, mulling over Shinji's response. "Why do you do it?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it's 'cause I like helping people, and what we are doing helps everyone. Not a single person on Earth is unaffected by us from here on out."

* * *

Ritsuko walked confidently into Gendo Ikari's office. _You know what you have to do. It's been years, not once has he shown an inclination that he is interested in pursuing a relationship. End it. Make yourself happy for once. Do not, do not be self-destructive._ She placed the report from today's battle on his desk. "Commander." He nodded to her. _This is how it always begins. No pretense. We both know I am here for one reason, and one reason only. He wants to assert his dominance over me, to ensure my willingness to proceed with his plans. It's sick, but I still want...it. I want him, but also, he will never give himself completely to me. Hell, he won't even say a word, he will just expect us to get down to business. Don't do it. Tell him._ "I can no longer do this. I will like to continue our work, it's for the betterment of humanity" _Why doesn't he show any emotion? Does this even affect him? Damnit, say something!_

"Very well. Leave." Gendo turned away from the faux blonde. _She finally did it. I will have to fall back to my contingency plans if need be. Her grandmother and aide can be leaned on if she proves uncontrollable. I am surprised she hasn't tried to figure more out about Instrumentality. She still thinks it is merely a way to ensure the end of the Angels._ Gendo never even heard the door close as Ritsuko left.

 _How was it this easy? He is just letting me go? That's fine. I can focus on my plans now, my happiness._ Ritsuko walked to the nearest elevator, pulling out her cell phone. "Misato, you free? Want to go get a couple of drinks?" Maybe her friend would have some light to shed on what she should do.

* * *

The bar was upscale, overlooking Tokyo-3. The lights twinkled through the glass and reflected off the many glass ornaments hanging from the ceiling. Misato and Ritsuko sat at a table close to the bar, each nursing a drink. They had been there for nearly an hour, discussing the Angel battle, among other work related topics. "I broke it off with the guy I was seeing." Misato nearly spat out her drink.

"You have been seeing him a long time, a couple years now right?" Ritsuko nodded.

"The relationship was going nowhere. He just wanted me for an easy fuck. It was all about control with him, I want something more." _You know too much Ritsuko, you have to play it safe. He can make you disappear if he so wanted._ She could feel the sweat forming on her brow, prompting her to take a sip of her cold drink.

"Jeez Rits. Easy fuck? You've never been one to give it up that easy. Even in college you barely fucked a guy. You had no problem kissing a couple girls at parties though." Misato added with a sneer.

The scientist narrowed her eyes at the tactical officer. "What have I told you about bringing that up? I mean, after second impact people are a little more tolerant." Ritsuko ran a finger along the mouth of her glass, a blush forming on her cheeks. "There is a girl however that has a crush on me."

Misato leaned in, making eyebrows at her friend. "Oh really? Do tell. Who is it?"

"Ibuki." She replied, not taking her eyes off her drink. _How can I tell her about the terrible things I have done? About the terrible things NERV will do?_

Misato smiled one of her most devious smiles, "Scandal. I love it Rits. You going to confess your love for her?" Ritsuko shrugged. "Well I think you should, if she has a crush on you, who knows what could happen?"

"You really think it's a good idea?" Misato nodded, bringing her drink to her lips. Ritsuko looked at her watch, "Shit, I have an early day tomorrow. I should get going tomorrow."

"Yea, me too. We should do this again sometime Rits, it was nice." Ritsuko took her leave, as Misato stared down at her drink. _I hope I can find someone who has a crush on me. Well, maybe someone I am actually interested in. Someone maybe who isn't out to just screw like rabbits._ She sighed, dejectedly "Oh well. Bartender, another round over here!"

* * *

 _Fuck this apartment is boring with nobody else here! Why did that idiot have to get hurt in the fight._ Asuka had just gotten out of an hour long soak in the tub. Her wet hair clung tightly to her exposed shoulders. "Fucking idiot." She muttered to herself, finding herself standing in front of the idiot's door. She let out a "Hmph" quite loudly before turning to hers and changing. She decided on her pair of yoga shorts and yellow tank top. _I wonder what the doll is doing without Shinji. I wonder if I can get her riled up._

Settling on a plan she walked outside her apartment, the hallway was like one of those cheap roadside motels. Getting in between apartments ment walking outside, although the balcony had an amazing view of the setting sun and the city. She sighed, taking in the sight of the myriad of colors shading from brilliant orange to deep purples. The wind blew her fiery hair about, rousing her from her distraction. "Hey! Wondergirl! Open up!" She yelled, knocking roughly on the door. A blank faced Rei answered the door.

"What do you need Pilot Soryu?" She asked without inflection.

"I'm bored. What are you up to?"

"I am… I actually could use your assistance, please enter." Rei stepped aside, allowing Asuka to enter. The apartment was identical to her own, save for the cello standing upright in the corner of the communal living space.

"Who plays?" She asked, pointing towards the instrument.

"Ikari. May I see your hand?"

"What? No. Why?" The question had caught Asuka off guard, a task not very easy to perform.

"I wish to conduct an experiment."

"I thought you had the hots for the third, Wondergirl."

Rei rolled her eyes at her fellow pilot, "I do not have 'hots' for anyone. I merely need to see the emotion generated from this sort of contact with you."

"Fuck no. Not happening, you creepy doll." Asuka spat.

"Fine. I suspect I would get frostbite anyways, judging by the warmth of your heart."

Asuka's mouth hung open widely for a moment. "Fine!" she grabbed Rei's hand. _Telling me I might have cold hands! Her's are freezing._

Rei gasped slightly, before collecting herself and closed her eyes. _Her hand is...warm, surprisingly. Soft. Very soft. For how rough she was initiating this contact it is pleasant._ She opened her eyes, turning away to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

The door behind them opened and Shinji walked in. "Hey Rei." He paused, staring at the two girls, "Hey Asuka." He was wearing a visible questioning look on his face.

"I was conducting an experiment with Pilot Soryu. It has concluded, thank you." Rei walked to the couch and took a seat, opening one of her school textbooks.

"Umm, right." Shinji said, taking his shoes off. "Listen Asuka, you wanna go get Thomas tomorrow? Rei and I are going shopping tomorrow."

Asuka glared at Shinji, "What, need to buy more clothes for your doll over there?"

"I am not a doll, Second child." Rei interjected, icy tones clear in her voice. "Shinji and I are going shopping for camping supplies, if you must know." she smiled as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Fine. I will go get the idiot. I just don't get why _I_ have to go get him. Send the best pilot out there to pick up the idiot who gets hurt in his first fight with an Angel." Asuka shrugged, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch, she turned on the TV. They all sat in silence, watching a Japanese game show where people were guessing if objects were made of candy or not. "Where the fuck do they come up with these ideas?" Asuka asked, to nobody in particular. She stayed there watching TV with Shinji and Rei, occasionally taking jabs at either of them. Before she knew it she could hear light snoring from behind ehr. The pair were leaning up against each other, their breathing almost in sync. She smiled and decided to take her leave.

It must have been later than she anticipated as Misato was struggling to get into her apartment and failing miserably. Asuka walked over to her, "Are you drunk Misato." She yanked the keycard from her superior's hand and inserted it properly, prompting the door to pop open.

"Jus' a lil'" She muttered, taking a step and stuttering, forcing Asuka to catch her. "Mmmm… you smell nice. You tryin' to 'mpress any boys?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Asuka partially tripped on some junk Misato left around. "Fuck! Misato, no I am not trying to impress anyone. I know I am the best, that is good enough. Why do I bother talking to you? You're drunk."

"Pshhh. Cause you know you can actually talk to me. Ever sinc' your lil' breakdown when I came to take care of y-"

"Shut up." Asuka shot her a sobering glare. "I told you never to bring that up." Asuka's face changed from angry to hurt, as she suddenly became interested in the shuffling of her feet.

"Sorry. You should really open up to that roommate. Maybe if you don'...I will" She shot Asuka a look that screamed she just might. Asuka pushed her onto her bed.

"I will do no such thing. He is barely fit to be a pilot, barely deserving of my company, let alone me opening up to him."

There was a long awkward silence between the two women before Misato asked with a grin, "Wanna cuddle?"

Asuka scoffed and stomped her way back to her own apartment. It would be a long time before sleep would claim the Great Asuka Langley Soryu. Thoughts of her breakdown in Germany flooded her head. Her breakdown came from the preconceived notion that she was unloved, replaceable even. She had found a doll, tucked away in a chest of her belongings, rather, her mother's belongings and she spiralled, hard. Days and nights spent nearly catatonic, barely registering the people around her. Had Misato not been there, she would have been hospitalized in a looney bin for certain. When sleep finally did come for Asuka, her face and pillows were already stained with her tears.

* * *

 **July 25, 2018**

Asuka had awoken early that morning, showered and had a small breakfast. She wanted to get Thomas home as soon as possible so she wouldn't be alone in that stupid apartment anymore. It's not that she didn't like to be alone, she didn't like when the people around her were not alone though. The sight of Rei and Shinji together upset her, somewhere deep in her core. _It's because you see them happy and you want to be happy like that. Shut up. It's the truth. No, no it is not. Then why are you arguing with yourself about it?_ She had no good reply to herself. "Great I am going fucking crazy."

The trip with Section 2 was quiet, as it usually was. She had requested a ride to and from NERV that day. It seemed like one moment she was climbing into the black SUV, the next she was standing outside his hospital door. Inside she could hear quiet talking, some loud laughter followed by scolding from the nurse. Asuka took this time to storm into the room. "You ready Fourth? I wanna be home." She said with a slight ferocity in her voice.

"Discharge is not for another half hour, miss." The blonde nurse said, narrowing her gaze to the interloper.

"I'm not 'miss'. I am a pilot, blondie. I am the best pilot, Asuka. Langley. Soryu. And I say we are leaving now." She was practically spitting daggers at the nurse. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the nurse shrugged.

"Whatever, I will go get the paperwork." She went to leave, stopping in front of Asuka, "Next time you hear me in the room with the patient...wait outside. What if he was naked in here for an examination? Then again, I bet that might get your motor running."

"I bet the only reason he would be naked in here was if you were trying to fuck him." Asuka replied icily, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Elisabeth didn't reply, she merely walked out the door and down the hall to collect the necessary paperwork . Asuka turned her attention to Thomas. 'Sorry about that, but if you don't treat hospital staff like that, nothing will get done." She said in a overly cheerful voice.

Thomas nodded, he certainly didn't agree, but was not about to argue with the redhead right now. "Maybe you could step out so I can, ya know, get changed or something." A small, 'Oh' escaped Asuka's lips as she turned and left the room. She hated hospitals, had for a long time. _Ever since your moth- stop it._ Her head reeled whenever she was in one, this time was no different. _Why tell yourself to shut up you know damn well why you hate it here._ She focused herself on staring out the window. The light reflected off the lake, causing her to have to squint. _At least this is a nicer hospital than...please stop. I don't want to think about that._ Her internal demons were eating at her hard today.

* * *

Asuka found herself wandering around the halls, the nurse had taken Thomas to the nurses station to sign the paperwork. When she finally found Thomas again he was sitting at a computer terminal transferring some documents. He spotted Asuka, waved and pulled out the USB stick. "What were ya doing on that terminal?"

Thomas grinned at her, "Can't tell you. It's a secret." He laughed at himself, Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Section 2 is bringing us home." She grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him towards their exit.

Before long they were sitting in the back of of another black SUV. They were driving through a shopping district close to home when Thomas leaned forward and tapped the agent on his shoulder, "Hey could you let me out here? I gotta pick something up." The agent nodded and pulled over to the side of the road, letting the two pilots off.

"What the hell are we doing here Fourth?" Asuka asked following Thomas down the street.

Thomas, clearly ignoring his redheaded shadow commented, "It looks like it's going to rain tomorrow…" He turned around to look at his fellow pilot. "Wait out here for me. I won't be more than a couple minutes." He wandered into a general merchandise store. Asuka stood on the sidewalk, watching people pass, the occasional guy stealing a peek at her to which she would growl back at them. Soon enough Thomas emerged from the store a large bag in hand.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, trying to peer into the well covered bag.

Thomas pulled it away, shooting her an evil look. "It's a casserole dish, some dinner supplies and something special for tomorrow. Anyways, you going camping with everyone?"

"I don't know… I don't really know any of them and I am kinda content to stay home alone. Can I carry that for you, I know you shouldn't be over-exerting yourself." _Why are you being nice to him?_ Asuka's internal monologue screamed.

"Nah. It's not too heavy, and I can't trust you to peek in the bag." He had a grin on his face that reminded Asuka of her former guardian. "I gotta pick up a swimsuit, you wanna come?" Asuka nodded, as they took off down the busy city street. "So who killed the Angel? I bet you did it."

Asuka shook her head roughly, whipping her fiery locks back and forth. "Stupid Shinji stole the kill from me."

"That's a damn shame." Thomas said staring up into the cloudless sky. "If it would have been you, I might have gotten you something for saving humanity." Asuka stared at him open mouthed before it turned serious.

"You know, I still saved your ass. As penance, you may purchase me something."

Thomas smiled, "Nah, don't think you deserve it." He started laughing, drowning out the protests from Asuka.

* * *

Shinji found himself staring at Rei as she peeked inside a miniature tent that was on display. She looked at the display then at the packaging for it on the shelf. "I believe this tent will be adequate for yourself and pilot Porter." She said, holding up her decision. Shinji nodded and added the decided tent to his cart. They had picked up new swimsuits, the new tent and a couple of sleeping bags.

"You think we have enough?" Shinji asked, surveying the contents of his cart.

"Yes, I do."

The duo paid for their items and made their way out into the busy street. Had they been looking, they would have noticed a certain redhead and blonde pilot pair poking fun at one another across the street. "Rei, I want to do something a little special. Is that okay?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, looking away to conceal her blushing answering her, Shinji took her hand gently with his free hand and guided her down a side street. "Shin-Shinji! What are we… oh." She saw where they had ended up. Her red eyes traced the outline of the shop which Shinji had taken her to last year. Ice cream. It was something special they had gotten after a particularly grueling day in simulations. Dr. Akagi was not considered a friend after that day.

"What can I get you kids?" The older gentleman working the stand asked.

"I will take a scoop of chocolate chip in a cone. Rei, what do you want?"

The blue haired girl stared at the menu for a long while before deciding on rum raisin in a cone. Taking a seat at a nearby table. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying their frozen treat. Rei paused briefly, and found herself staring at Shinji, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying his snack. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed his. His eyes shot open, realizing what she was doing before she flashed him a smile.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The silence was broken by Asuka. She wore what appeared to be a new yellow sundress. It waved slightly in the the breeze blowing down the side street. "A pair of lovebirds on a date?" Thomas came down the side street carrying more bags than one person should ever have to carry.

"Asuka. You. Cannot. Take. Off. Like. That." He managed to get out between pants. She shrugged in reply.

"Looks like you get to buy me ice cream, too!" She declared to Thomas, who narrowed his eyes as best he could.

"I told you one thing. One. Not a dress, swimsuit, and pair of shoes. You are killing my savings… but fine, what do you want?" He tried to sound imposing, maybe even mean, but upon realizing he was losing steam, gave in to her demands.

"You know what, I got this. Just like in our fight, the real pilots will take care of the loser who gets hurt."

"You slay me Asuka."

Shinji nearly dropped his ice cream from laughing at the two, "You know, Tom, you can always say no to her."

Tom shook his head in reply, "No I can't she knows my weakness now."

"Lack of oxygen? Lack of nutrients? Physical assault?" Rei questioned, taking glances between the redhead and the dirty blonde.

"Well… yea, those things would definitely suck. No, my weakness is much simpler. A girl in a sundress can get me to do just about anything." The Second child sauntered over, two strawberry ice cream cones in hand.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter three, the next chapter will focus on the camping trip for the pilots, Ritsuko will reveal the terrible things she has done to Maya, and Gendo will have words with SEELE. Please, feel free to leave a review.


End file.
